


红月亮

by orphan_account



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: OE | 双洁绕道参考 王家卫《阿飞正传》｜《今夜不设防》｜张国荣1997红馆演唱会｜Dd tai《深水埔海皮寻觅》
Kudos: 5





	红月亮

1

具体是什么医院，萧先生不记得。不过萧先生早同他妈妈讲过，今年无事不要到处乱行，撩点污糟嘢返屋企真的不好。 因为萧夫人多余的情义，萧先生多方辗转三十几个钟头才在尖沙咀靠岸。香港天空已经变成灰色，萧先生落了码头都接不到打表的的士。所幸行李很少，萧先生就拎着他那十寸的小皮箱往深水埔慢慢走。

萧先生，其实你大可以从右手边落去，搭两站地铁，十分钟就可以到你屋企门口。如果因为一个站台发生过的一件事情你就要放弃搭乘整条线路，那你同你爸爸也没有什么不同。况且，你同王先生怎么互相介绍都只是好朋友。如果你不肯承认，又为什么情愿花个半钟头回家洗掉鞋上泥水，而不选择在地铁上轻轻松松。

泥水很多，萧先生的西装和皮鞋都很狼狈。不过其实萧先生每次返港都很狼狈，只是上次登陆的时候他妈妈在海关那一头等他。提前两个多小时到的，小鹿一样伸长条颈张望。萧先生遵守家传礼貌，连点头多谢海关人员也要慢慢讲，捱到再无可说了，才开始迈开步子往出口走。近乡情怯，实际上他每个抬腿都慢放无数秒，脚掌从脚跟最后端开始落地，重心缓慢移动，行到大拇指最顶端才肯抬起，仿佛要将狂跳心脏踩落地一样。

萧先生，你大可以不要那么紧张；你妈妈比你还要害怕，她前两日晚上开始就反复难眠。仿佛回到廿几年前重新生你，每一分钟也都慢放无数秒。

2

萧先生，你宜家亦不知道，自己究竟是不是一个香港人。从码头开始，往深水埗行要大概一个钟头，宜家街坊大多拉落闸，如果是往时，你会睇到自己影子一段一段掠过玻璃门，镜一样。那天出门前，你换咗无数件衫，企在镜前端详自己。如果你穿学生时代校服，你又变返以前那个青春活力男仔，校园言情小说主人公。如果你戴墨镜着牛仔裤，你摇身一变作不羁放纵流浪花丛，街边报社热衷的花花公子，纯情姑娘春梦。如果你穿一身西装，你就同你爸爸年轻时候一样，全盘遗传萧家威水，玉树临风的新香港代表。

萧先生上回返港是圣诞假，期末项目一结束即刻就走。因为要照顾入院妈咪，萧先生从清水湾大宅搬出，住返在深水埔多年的家。一夜好梦，早上起来已经九点半，萧先生赶紧打电话给旺记粥铺。接电话的靓仔粤语讲得不好，萧先生试探性咁露出点普通话马脚。不知他是没发觉定是想继续讲返粤语，萧先生舌头一转埋由得他去。

一碗粥给妈咪，云吞虾子面加两个蛋打包。

萧先生，其实你以前不多怎讲普通话，偷偷从妈妈那里学的也重庆话很少在人前讲。妈妈以前亦都唔经常同你讲家乡怎样。内地来港的，赶上经济发展浪潮，改头换面就是一个全新的人，旧时那些琐事也是不提的好。你妈妈起先连名分都无，熬到你出世，你爸爸才给了她一套房让她打理收租。自此，妈妈一直用爱同青春供你。你从国小接触同龄人开始，就知道自己很幸福。

九点九个字，萧先生坐在门口打鞋油。萧先生如果这个时候从镜里睇过去，刚刚好就能睇到一个黑色的小皮箱。萧先生小时候，偶尔看过妈妈将家里寄来的信撕碎扔进垃圾桶，半天之后哭一场，然后翻出呢个小箱子，倒空了，去邮局寄厚厚一打红色钞票。萧先生妈咪很靓，偶像钟楚红。不哭的日子里，她钟意香水，收埋的瓶瓶罐罐摆噻一个化妆台。萧先生选专业噶时候无意中想起这个画面，于是没想多，在香精化工工业上打一个勾。

已经快十点，萧先生步子又大又急。拿完粥埋单，恰巧王先生把外送电话一挂，一只脚踏上摩托车上准备出发。见到萧先生西装革履，便闪他一下，问他去哪里。萧先生抬头睇他一眼，他指住车后面的篮说粥可以往这里放。门口士头婆鼻梁上夹着老花眼镜，从账簿里抬起来睇他一眼，旁边阿姐拉开嗓子说哎呀人地不坐你各架车啊又不是奔士宝马，快把你手头各单送埋先啦。

萧先生本来想走，宜家却停下脚步，看着阿姐，说我是真的怕麻烦你地，平常咁照顾我阿妈。

罢了，转头看看王先生，摆出招牌笑容。刚刚电话里忘记多谢你。医院不是很远，我行两步就到啦，真的怕打搅你工作。

萧先生，宜家这么大了，你才敢回想。你妈妈不是没打过你，细路仔怎无不听话各阵时候。你老窦在你的童年中只有一个模糊的样貌，人性本贱，你反而倍加珍惜。逢年过节你很钟意问妈妈，妈妈，老窦今晚同不同我们一起食团圆饭啊？妈妈讲，我地母子两个就几好。你开始不讲道理，面都埋埋各个饭碗里边去，直到妈咪忍不住放下筷子问你拉埋块面想点样。

你大声哎，我要老窦。

妈咪话，你小声点啦！老窦很忙啊，夜点他应该会过来啦。

你死缠烂打，利用情妇的不敢张扬，更大声吵闹，我就要老窦，为什么他不能返屋企同我食饭。

妈咪不说话，兔子一样的门牙咬到嘴唇都发青。

细路仔发猛整路数都差不多。你变本加厉欺负你妈妈，滚埋地上面，搓只脚，拉开条声哭。很快楼上租客下楼拍门问，新年留留，房东你点回事，自家细路仔都管不好，还让不让人安乐噶？

不准哭了！你妈妈最后一次警告你无果，银牙一咬，拿起藤条焖猪肉。你在嚎哭之间视野模糊，你妈妈的眼泪跟你的一起滚埋落地，像一地崩断了线的珍珠。

3

香港比英国热太多，萧先生拿着小皮箱，站在家门口的时候想，他全身湿透。

萧先生，即使你努力改变和遗忘，屋企栋楼还是没装电梯，你走上王先生每次上楼的老路。四面都是镜，王先生也和你现在一样，对自己进行多方审视，在记忆里煎熬，以此解释无数个彻夜无眠。

萧先生，其实你都应该发觉，王先生第一次见你不是在旺记铺头前。大前年是你第一年去英国读书，八月底走的，暑假返港正好一年。当时香港还没爆发沙示，大牌档还火爆，你同你妈妈开开心心，与哥哥关系都还几好。返港第二日你一起来就叫司机带朋友一起去码头饮一碗艇仔粥。当时很夜了，你无注意，其实给你上菜那个靓仔就是王先生。如果你还记得，他端粥的手在你面前微微发抖。讲到这里，你去问你的朋友，那天你神采飞扬，无论边个都觉得你在发光。 

王先生后来还在那间牌档打了三个月工，日日在船头睇海鸥，但是你再没出现过。

萧先生，我宜家话给你知，是不想你像以前一样选择遗忘。拜你妈妈所赐，你具备美人一切质素。如果后来王先生彻底消失，你亦不会再想起那天早上的旺记铺头，那是你第一次对他有印象。你好似一块太阳下的冰面，表面晒融咗一圈水，芯里却冰冷剔透。不怪得你，世界上对你好的人太多，总是记也记不过来，只能当即处理，以免夜长梦多。你不坐他顺风车，因为像这样简单的善良，你最消费不起。一旦伤心，是要被人地记一辈子的事情。至于王先生有无其他目的，你亦没过多解读。你边到有时间去周旋每个细小复杂的人心，所以你选择把他遗忘。

4

萧先生，王先生接近你不是无理由，只不过当时滚水碌脚，你实在顾头不顾尾。 上落频扑半个月，萧先生终于盼到妈妈差不多好，老窦又病倒。起因是萧先生上了苹果日报八卦边栏预告，下一期萧家屋企龙阳秘辛毫无巨细爆料。萧先生回想起来，在王先生之前，那一段刻骨铭心爱情确有其事。本来萧先生收得很好，不过那个时代，两千港纸可解几乎一切燃眉之急，所以无人say no。那个鸡飞狗跳的上午，萧先生先是接到家里电话，去清水湾睇他老窦。办好入院手续到家是下午，饭都顾不上食，萧先生拿出号码簿，一个电话打过去。对方立刻收声，不外乎一切交易达成前提。萧先生出价高，往上再加五千港纸，外加还有对方痛脚。三封没有回信的实名火辣情书，露骨程度足以让对方下半辈子抬不起头。

事情落定。虽然仍然奔波，但始终都比成日照顾妈妈轻松不少。萧先生久久消失的哥哥一家人突然都聚齐，可以三班倒。他们不让萧先生插手，于是去医院变作例牌点卯。每天早上九点起床，九点半下楼，买份早餐，港铁转的士，十点钟到医院。入去先同哥哥打个照面，留到查房时间，睇准同医生聊两句，在阿嫂出现之前散水走人。然后原路返回，买送，上楼，煮饭。下昼，妈妈在屋企里听剧。无事，萧先生便戴上眼镜，拿着本簿四处走。

做一行像一行，研究生一年级的萧先生曾经勤力记录灵感。艺术创作讲究个人经历，萧先生在深水埗长大，鼻子里没有琥珀、檀木或是香草。如果你一定要他找一种气味分子进行概括，现在，在门口打开皮箱的他会答你，下午的深水涉，跟全香港一样，不喽都是青灰的雾霾一片。不过，记忆总是活泛的。如果我们抓住萧先生飘荡的恤衫衣角，立在街头，我们会听到街角红绿灯搅拌人潮涌动。福荣街上许多萧先生最爱街头小吃，此刻就开始在锅里咕嘟嘟冒泡。萧先生总喜欢从一碗牛杂开始，放许多辣椒，一边被烫得咝咝吸气，一边狼吞虎咽入味的百叶或者大肠。一碗好牛杂大抵要煮到软熟，纤维柔嫩，每一丝蛋白质都吸饱了卤汁汤料。虽然食得咸鱼抵得渴，但是萧先生更喜欢再加两蚊，换一支冰冻可乐下肚，连打几个萝卜味思嗌。偶尔天气好，萧先生会去明档买新鲜出炉的烧腊。萧先生很奄尖，不吃流水线加工；刚返港时得闲就做实地勘察，专挑上午进货时间检查各店是否连带住烧腊。强记的新鲜热辣的烧鹅是他最爱，表面烘烤鼓胀，腌制手法独到，连皮带骨都入味。只是他去年开始减肥，无奈改食白斩鸡。不准点酱，食之前摸咗层皮，一口咬廿几下细细品味。偶尔吃点叉烧，都要明确把肥肉咬掉吐出来。不过今年阿妈入院，吃一啖掉一啖的烧腊太贵，平时他更多时候吃云吞虾子面。几蚊一大碗，皮薄馅靓，一口咬下去，鲜虾卜卜脆，汁水鲜甜，溅到衫上。

5

萧先生妈妈恢复不错，今晚出去打麻雀。萧先生一个人煮饭无意思，决定下楼去旺记吃点宵夜。旺记主营早市，差不多落闸时间，萧先生从面碗蒸汽里抬头，听市头婆夹埋一群伙计打麻雀，推拉敲碰，说他们店里外卖靓仔最近发达了，要租屋。

店面狭小，旺记墙上挂一整面长镜。萧先生抬起眼，目光折叠反射，同墙角王先生静该该的头顶相会。做生意最重要的是揾到好客，他第二日又打电话，两碗云吞面汤粉，其中一碗加辣分开装。他妈妈开的门，见是一个萧先生差不多大的小靓仔，眼角笑出三道皱纹。萧先生在他妈妈身后，接过沉甸甸两只塑料袋，热辣辣汤面一点没撒出来。虾仔面弹性十足，萧先生晚上又去旺记啖宵夜。王先生变作一樽酱油瓶，或者小鸡仔，一个人拖个小箱，跟萧先生回来，拿了锁匙，把自己堆放进楼顶单间。

在读研究生之前，萧先生一个人住楼顶好多年。窗台绿色植物密密匝匝摆一圈，藤蔓从窗缝爬出去，垂下楼顶，像是动画片里长发姑娘的堡垒。现下迎接最新住户，除了床铺和摆在台面个人杂物清空，萧先生连台面灰尘都原封不动。但萧先生还是给足他面，问他，有咩需要拿开给你放嘢？

王先生说，不用，我都几好，麻烦萧先生了。

萧先生，你有眼光，从镜子里拣到自己的镜面。他体谅那一窗台绿植，默许你在下午自由穿行他房间。又到一星期里三次固定淋花时刻，你先敲门，却无人应，你便拿出锁匙，转开房门。你穿对拖鞋，在地上随着缓慢加速节奏鼓点，踏出一对齐整脚印。进门右拐，先转入窄小厕所，拿起墙角接漏水的面盆，晃荡一下还有半盆水，黄澄澄像是尿液。你拐进半尺大小客厅，探过半个身子，打理一帘猪笼草和绿萝。你顺势摸两下窗台上月季，感觉大小合宜，撑过新年应该不成问题。

客厅打理结束。你坐在那张凳上，擦亮一支烟。

烟灰落地，寂寞燃烧等待。一束爱情花卉里，月季总爱乔装打扮成玫瑰。你养花，是从青春期开始培养的习惯。你收到花扎太多，后来实在不忍整捧丢弃，便剪掉末尾，插进一方泥土，给爱情的代表延续一段生命。不过你的阁楼夏季闷热，养不起娇嫩的鲜花，一到初夏就要全部移到二楼你妈妈住的单位里。你妈妈乐见芬芳满园，同人跳舞眼角都含多几份春水。同你妈妈一样，你桃花不断，只是你从来无临门一脚，不愿意做爱。不外乎其他，深水埗街头长大，你从小听人被略口水。市井街坊阿公阿婆，黄色长指甲直勾勾戳人地脊梁。

死基佬、艾滋仔，有爷生无乸教出来D乸型，吉高箩尤等人插D贱货。

死基佬、艾滋仔。你重复一遍，又打住，漫不经心用脚尖在地上画公仔。无他，人的想法就是这样，立法局议会再怎么投票通过，都还是茶余饭后既定咸湿龌龊对象。四肢勾勒完成，你在公仔胯间安一条直挺挺的鸟。鸟道抽搐吐出浓白精水，你又把那只雀头弯落低。

他透一口气，起身去洗澡。

你的等待结束。提起脚边趴着的褪色红色水盆，你往他房间走去。烟蒂被用力按进土里，脚印拖出一地湿答答淋瘪瘪的龟头。

6

香港冬季像微波炉。转五分钟，叮一声变质精液味道。王先生冲完凉出来，萧先生早都不在，剩个徐徐燃烧烟头。

萧先生第二天又上楼给花浇水。进门右转，萧先生走既定移动路线，按顺序摸两盆猪笼草、四盆绿萝和一束月季花。

萧先生，如果你宜家返身望去，你会看见王先生在床上偷窥你折落的腰臀，手掌带动包皮，加强一个深绿色的欲望。趁你抬头，他匆忙擦亮火焰，按通燃烧播放键，吻上昨日你晕湿口痕，吐出一个带有你味道的烟圈。其实他不知你近视几严重，只能看见港岛冬季阳光自天窗往下倒洒，撞上沸腾烟气，形成白茫茫雾一片。雾气越过王先生锋利眉骨，爬上鼻梁，反一层明晃晃汗液，滴进他手心。王先生手指漫不经心挑动自己龟头，嫣红湿润，让他自动联想你下至的眼角，小巧的舌尖。他的手指缓慢抚摸马眼，腰部精瘦挺动，搅动水声一片。如若他用精液射你一脸，他眉头一挑，涌起清液。红白交错，场面又是怎样旖旎美艳。

喘息声加速流出手心，坠入王先生饱满唇吻。先撩者贱，你们之间他给足你面。面盆漏水，你用脚指夹出一地硬邦邦肿胀龟头，闭上眼睛，缓慢地由他把你拖向深渊。

7

萧先生，你点解同个女人一样。彭先生哀你那么多次，你也只在确认关系后给过他一次没有后两位的电话号码。宜家你倒好，用那只夹过王先生身份证的手指夹一支绿色寿百年，懒在床头问他，你叫咩名啊？

王先生在你脚边穿裤，左边空撩撩裤筒吞落一只脚仔。王一博。

死仔好白净喔，你睇自己脚尖。瘦撩撩，爪得床单乱七八糟。点解叫昵个名嘞？王一博，白话Q口D啵。

是啦，你食盐多过他食米，他跑不粒。如你所愿，王先生听不懂了，转过来睇你。右边裤筒吞他右脚一半，像深喉的时候不上不落。你睇回他，非要将这难耐的时刻延长，以获得凌驾快感。

脸颊凹陷又复原三次，他终于开口。我爹给我取的。秋水共长天一色，烟花三月下扬州。

脸颊再次凹陷。萧先生，不用你说，我地都知道你要讲什么。不过，宜家你知道了，当时你不如直接闹他老窦文盲。如若你真的心狠，你就唔该伸出脚趾尖勾他袖口，用轻佻掩盖怜悯，让他以为你真的懂佢。真是自己抵死，边个叫你给他面；如果呢份面你给埋彭生，刚刚你还要猫在门口洗你那对鞋？

萧先生，宜家你现在站在你屋企楼顶。没有电梯，又猫那么久起来，你用低血糖作为借口，把架镜随手往角落头一掟，往床铺里面一倒。如果宜家坐起身，就是这同一面镜子，装落你妈妈紧闭的双眼，装落他同你唯一一次的争吵；装落慌张错乱的你，装落他背上猫爪挠出来的红痕。越过装落的一切，你又看见那个越过他膊头的你。

萧先生，当时你懒在他膊头上，对他耳朵吹一句下流的重庆话。你记不清是否你给他单独有什么昵称，但跟你每一任男人一样，他先得在你怀里缩小。然后，他经过通道，回到子宫变作受精卵；又分裂发育，被你重新生产。你经历撕裂痛楚，似每一个欣喜过后无奈的母亲，终于在他耳边，开口叫他，崽崽，崽崽。

崽崽，崽崽。

萧先生，我亦不知道你为何解开皮带，双腿折成一个M形。你同他一起去食M记，那阵时他已经比你还出名，晚黑十点钟都要戴住口罩，还是你跟收银说，点两份巨无霸套餐。你把肉拣出来吃了，把包皮同薯条全剩待给他。你纵故意撩交哎，嫌他吃太多，他狠狠瞪你，两个人一路打架打到青灰色的码头。你一把把他口罩扯掉，对黑色海风大喊，死佬！除咗我边个认识你！纵点八俾！

他牙咬到嘴唇像是要出血，追着你打，抢你手里口罩。萧…还返给我！

你把口罩往身后一藏，他扑上来的时候，你左手把口罩往兜里一插。你右手一拉他衣领，很快按照你的预想，由你做缓冲垫，他按着你落地。

你手握紧紧，他抓你手，摸来摸去，痒到你双手举起投降，拔河终场休息。两个人喘一口气，他问你。你把我口罩扔哪了？

你往海里努努嘴。

他跺脚，很快站起来，拳头握紧又放松。你背上开始麻麻地发痛，眼角余光看见他往海里打一个水漂。

哒，哒。

失败啦，你用耳朵看穿他。

他垂头，在堤头蹲下来，手臂搭埋他膝头哥上边。

你静该该睇住夜空，你会记住这个晚上。

萧先生，你现在正好无法控制地弓起身体。如果你往窗外睇一眼，今晚也是那么圆的一个月亮，圆得人莫名其妙心慌慌。从你认字开始，大年初一晚上，你妈妈会特登关掉电视，让你给她读今年运程。水从洗碗槽里溅到书上，你皱着眉头，有一搭没一搭，手指故意将污糟邋遢搓掉。今年她第一次抓你先行，打断你，说天文署预报，下半年有红月现象喔。你只能轻描淡写，说完就略块口水，重新讲返生肖吉象。

萧先生，你现在又摔返床道，回弹又落下，额头出一层汗，顺着头发滴落眼里。你想起看他打篮球，他好瘦，同你大学各间时一样，不多时，背上骨头支出一个深色爱心。

只是他不喽都不钟意女仔滴嘢，你跟他提起以后，再没见过他穿衫打球。都系一场激烈运动，现在回想起来，海滩上的你也都应该跟他一样，只不过经过摩擦，你背上应该是一颗流血的爱心。你坐起来，他还是静该该对住海的方向。

你站起来往屋企走。

经过尖沙咀站，那家M记招牌还在闪闪发亮。港铁一日承载两千个故事的廿分钟，只不过不是每个廿分钟都会向来各个阵时那么美好。地铁站台上，他也曾偷偷拉你手，你条件反射想往回收，他拉得更紧，强行插入你手心，逼你十指交错。你嗔他一眼，他志得意满地笑，无视对面站台惊慌眼光。列车杀入轨道，撞碎尽头圆满夕阳，你趁列车进站巨大轰鸣声，靠在他膊头，嘴唇一张一合，咬着他心跳。

狗崽崽。你现在埋在被子里，按照当时一字一句重复。你声音有点破碎，但是无紧要。

天大八亮，以发杂子情，晚上再千翻。好不好？

8

萧先生，你点解这么没心没肺。从医院拿返报告，你还有心情顺路买菜，一路哼唱我要的幸福。趁电饭煲煮饭间隙，你将报告随手往门口垃圾桶一丢，三步并作两步，上楼叫王先生落来帮手。王先生已经照你建议辞工另找出路，只是你的阁楼又闷又窄，热死不少温室花卉。绕过室内格挡，你一如既往好整以暇。懒在床头抽烟的王先生其实是一个细路仔，突然产生强烈破坏欲，手里那支烟头朝下，栽进烟灰缸的圈地。

轮到你懒在床头抽烟，王先生就落床，心不在焉地泄尿淋花。你嘘他，他纵要多抖两下，才心满意足拉返裤链。吸烟不是饮水，你觉得口渴，趁王先生返番床头，便做猫一样缠著他，舌一勾一勾，饮他口水。王先生口干舌燥，进行棍棒教育，把搞搞震的小猫往身下一压，拿床头柜水杯里茶叶泡化的绿茶润喉。又觉太苦，便将你抬高，舌尖探入洞天福地，声音同你夏天食蜜桃一样享受。

牙关发酸，你突然觉得无味。吐出来，撞他一下。电饭锅要烧干了。

他吓一跳，射你一脸，手忙脚乱问你那怎么办。

你睇他反应，笑得打跌，眼角都出眼泪。他耳朵变红，狠狠咬你喉结。你拉他上来，亲干净你脸颊，不由分说踢他去冲凉。

那阵时间窗台上绿萝藤蔓疯长，盖过半个窗框，瀑布一样流泻落来，地毡一样铺满半边卧房。如果你当时踩上去，你脚下那片绿叶不会挣扎，流出绿色精液，像王先生用来当作尿池的那盆月季，迅速枯萎变黄。用同样一双脚，你像苏州的纺织女工，把王先生的裤裆当踏板。咿呀咿呀，你指尖按住他马眼，让他射在那绿色的地毡上。咿呀咿呀，你脚板踩出一缕一缕洁白的丝线，将一地滚落的绿色珍珠连成手链。

萧先生，你妈妈手腕上的白色珍珠手链，如今在她化妆台上发黄。现在是六点钟，你借口耳鸣发作，蜷缩成一团，躲避楼道里面再也没有人拉开嗓门问你饭煮的点样的巨大空洞。不过，假设你早两天返港，你会见到全港最柔软的女人，肺里吹黄色泡泡，全白了，身体绿绿的，融化在床单上。她被一口混着血块的痰谋杀。特殊时期死人太多，化验报告和家属见面直接省略，殡仪馆拉走，变作二楼灵堂那一个小小黑盒里的骨灰。这种狼狈的死法你曾经经历过，那是青春期发春梦，你梦到同你女朋友做爱。摸裤上床，你努力耕种间隙，从镜到睇过去，你插得你女朋友汁水四溅，就像你爸爸插你妈妈。同你妈妈一样，你立刻在梦里呕吐，抓着自己喉咙，全身血液涌到头顶，在窒息中迎接死亡。

萧先生，食得咸鱼抵得渴，打落牙齿吞落肚。王先生个性坚持，像他练习粤语同埋阅读繁体字。苹果日报边栏那份预告，他读了三遍，他早连你全名写法都一清二楚。你没有逼问过王先生，他自然也就没有告诉你，一开始同你做爱，他集合一切人生经验。先是摸光猪的洗头妹，不过很快库存用尽，变作同你年轻时的妈妈上床的努力想象。

萧先生，宜家你坐在床边，大可以像各阵时一样，抽完呢阵间烟，平复返就落去楼下冲凉。洗手间已经不会再有王先生，如果你宜家坐在床边哭，没有水声帮你掩饰悲伤。你也可以像你在英国那阵时一样，喝完酒闷头瞓觉，半夜抱住马桶把所有胃容物吐光，然后去客厅食包薯片，对着电视机里满身窟窿的黄色的海绵，学它露出两颗门牙。你用力发笑，从来不怕同学坐在你身旁，因为没人过分解读喜剧观众表情波动。你大可以把眼泪解释成是欢喜过头，或者电视机荧光刺激产物。同僚都是雷达，不需要任何报告，从你导师对你发第一次恼开始，他们知道你感官正在加速衰老，似天边一轮夕阳，坠入大西洋的尽头。

9

卫生署的官员同你都有所不知，他第一次撳门钟的前两秒还在跟鼻屎争斗。他手指放墙那从下往上一刮，刚好把那松弹的鼻屎抹在墙上，似女仔的白带，毛片看多的后遗症。你开门，他即刻埋低，完成访客记录的右手把虾仔面换到左边，接过你递给他的平整整一张绿色玛丽头像。左手腕一转，将沉甸甸塑料袋和视线送到你跟前。

他很白净，皮肤反射一道复杂光线。你戴着墨镜，鼻腔闷出一个软湿音节。唔使找啦。

他抬头看你，是二十几岁年轻的视线。

小到大的教养是礼多人不怪。你顺口往下接，多谢噻。

这是二零零三年四月一日。出生到现在，这是你第一次打烂一饭盒的汤汤水水。一碗虾仔面快速撞击地面，伴随泡沫饭盒清脆爆裂声响，清汤溅到你小腿和手臂，抽出一串红印。

他落荒而逃。

辣椒酱像颗人头。弹起又落下，头盖骨碎裂，塌出红色的鲜血。

10

他对着面前一碗黄澄澄鸡汤，摆埋一张苦瓜脸。

你把手里汤碗往妈妈面前一放，隔着满桌送，河东狮一样叉住条腰，闹他。王一博，你想怎么地，喝不喝汤了。

你们两个瓜娃子，你妈妈视线从电视机上移开，手腕亮瓦瓦抖出一圈光。今天头一次吃饭，莫恁个闹得。

你不为所动。王先生睇睇你妈妈，又睇返你。

同一张饭台上，两张相差二五年的脸，一张紧张，一张焗气。他当然知道如何balance呢架秤：他只需要balance自己面部皱纹，一口饮塞整碗弓盐水。

你看他皱着眉头打抖，又不忍心了。叹一口气，去雪柜给他拿一支汽水。

他跟住你入厨房，从后边圈住你腰，讨饶撒娇一样，毛茸茸地埋待你膊头。

你微微弯待腰。他像你下午给他熨的恤衫，平整贴上你一节一节脊椎骨。你肩胛骨运动，他的胃轻轻一抖，气流顺着梯级爬升，涌到嘴边，轻轻打一个思嗌。

面前冷气同周围热气对流，撩起你浑身鸡皮疙瘩。

王一博。昨天开始，你滥用恋爱特权，故意把那个Q口D爆破音发好明显。 这么逼的空间，做咩过来搞搞震。见他还是懒在你身上，你舌尖一转，不依不饶加嘴。怎么跟小姑娘一样，哪里学的这么肉麻。

他薄薄的胸腔咕噜出一个笑，若有若无用裤裆磨蹭你臀部。你刚想耸肩颠他脑袋，他突然松开手，好像把你往怀抱里收纳，实际上越过你膊头，轻松从你面前拔出那支健怡汽水。

萧先生，如果你听我的话即刻落楼冲凉，你的烟头就不会脱手，滚到地板上。其实你不喽都不钟意发梦，因为你总梦到你的导师在你面前一副包公像，拿着一支阴茎粗细试管，捏住龟头，问你为什么可以把简单一支香草主题香水调得比街头whores的阴道纵cheap。你同他拼命解释你可以从头再来多一次，他猥琐地看着你，说那不如让你亲身体验一下，然后狠狠把你按在墙上。你挣扎呼救，但全班同学仔都饶有兴味观看，没有什么比一个美丽asian被当众羞辱做妓女还有感觉。他撕烂你裤头的时候你尖叫着醒来，不敢再闭眼，怕跟上次一样梦到你像展览品一样被人观赏，成班同学对你撸鸟，射你一鼻腔。英国老旧房子楼顶，凌晨四点不喽静该该，你坐在床上，看满天亮晶晶，一闪一闪，倒影着一轮月亮。

不过你今夜发的梦很好，萧先生。凌晨五点钟，你妈妈跳咗一夜的舞，宜家精神爽利，踩着高增鞋，转圈敲响你房门。

这么夜啦，她问你，奋咗未啊。

就快啦，你从镜前回身，转一个圈，问你妈妈。呢件如何啊？

你妈妈露出一个惊喜表情，对你讲，好睇，有机会去医院睇你老窦就穿呢件啦，比你成日着那款西装好得多。

好睇就好，你转返镜前，对镜面里身影印一个红色的吻。你没有再提醒你妈妈些什么，因为今夜一切都要走到尽头。你牵着妈妈的手下楼，把她送入她房间。她似个小女孩，依依地盼住你，直到你在她头上落下一个吻，才肯让你关灯。窗户大开，你转身关门的时候，穿堂风涌入来，窗帘长长撩起，温柔地包裹住你妈妈身体。你妈妈身体开始透明，逐渐缩小，很快变成襁褓中婴儿一样。门锁咔哒声响的时候，穿堂风静止，你透过锁眼，见窗帘海水一样褪去，丝绸一样的月光静静照在床上，空荡荡。

你走入玄关，学你妈妈每次跳舞，足尖踮起，开始旋转。

11

凌晨四点，王先生盖住电话，头一次露出惊慌表情，问萧先生。宜家点办啊？那些记者影待我地张相啊。

萧先生手指夹支寿百年，没好气闹他，还能点样？寿百年全港就剩得这一支，我宜家只能夹埋屎忽滚翻埋英国啊！

越想越来气，萧先生将那支寿百年往地上一掟，不顾绿萝被烫得尖叫，狠狠一脚踩上去，碾出绿色汁水。退一千万步来讲，你知那群人背后点话我噶？你学边个不好，你这条粉肠，你妈生块叉烧都好过生你。就算你马骝一样在舞台上又唱又跳廿几年，背后人地纵是死基佬艾滋仔这么叫！

王先生梗直了脖子，憋得眼睛铜铃那么大。片刻，又泄了气，猫在墙角，蚊一样，转过去对墙壁咕哝。叼，这群扑街，讲嘢不算数。明明讲咗，就算影我也要码咗面噶。

你说什么？萧先生往前忽地迈一大步，像提小鸡一样把他从地上提起来。

王一博，你说什么？

第一次，王先生不敢看萧先生眼光，眼泪砸在地上。

很好。萧先生浑身发抖。好极了。

好极了，王一博。萧先生松开亲手熨平的恤衫口。

王一博，你现在立刻给我滚。

王先生不敢抬眼，也不敢去收拾任何东西。不过这个房间大多数物品他从来无珍惜过，他也没有什么可以收拾。于是他做一个幽灵，从镜前飘来，又从飘过。嘎吱一声，他轻轻把来时的那扇门掩上。

王先生，你现在把那支黄铜锁匙挂在门把手上，转身走入一条凌晨四点的唐楼楼梯。这条楼梯很长，从你迈出的第一步开始，如果你用心计算，你还要这么往下依依跌落六十个步距单位。如果你此刻侧耳倾听，你每一步的落脚，都有萧先生的一部分灵魂，从离地十五米高的窗台上，往下摔落。同人不一样，灵魂摔落的瞬间不会挣扎：从你的拖箱开始。合照相框，盆栽绿萝，褪色面盆，晾衫衣架，都随着你的脚步，规律地啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒。

你推开单元铁门的时候，一张薄薄卡片在空中做最后旋转。

深秋鸣蝉，王先生，你见过的。

一场雨下来，满目黄烨烨，地上落很多。

12

萧先生，那个黑洞扩成浓浓白烟的时候，你正好风一样飘落楼底，在香港蒙蒙亮的天光里。从深水埗开始，往码头大概只需要二十分钟。拉闸的街坊重新开张，你睇到自己影子，一段一段掠过玻璃门，镜一样反射你鲜红飘动。

你转入码头的时候，我们又再次回到故事开头。港口迷蒙，海风打湿青灰色的雾。你双足赤裸，站在泊岸的船头。轻轻吹一口气，铁链松弛，渔船渐渐摇动。

你滑入船舱，绕过一舱湿润青苔。

风鼓起来，船只缓缓开动。你抬头遥望远去的大陆，不过你看不见深水埗上空升起滚滚烟柱。深红一个点，很早之前就已经在你眼前扩开。你很久都未闻过热浪炙烤烧焦气味；如果那日你的导师要求你调出深水埗街头而不是香草，你大可以凭借流入血液的记忆交一份满意答卷。不过，正如你妈妈的死亡一样，一切变故早有先兆。无论是从那碗鸡汤开始，亦或是你某一个意识回笼瞬间呕吐出的宾周。后来你还打过电话给你哥哥，签下一张薄薄白纸。不过这一切都不重要了。

就是现在，忘记你故意松开的手。往你的前方，你的船，飘摇你的裙摆，徐徐融入一轮硕大深红的月亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 滚水碌脚：开水烫脚。形容手忙脚乱，像是被开水烫了脚一样。  
> 睇：看。  
> 下昼：下午。  
> 打思嗌：打嗝。  
> 奄尖：挑剔。  
> 摸咗层皮：剥掉（那层）皮。  
> 一啖：一口。  
> 揾到好客：找到好客人。  
> 有爷生无乸教出来D乸型，吉高箩尤等人插D贱货：有爹生没妈养教育出来的娘炮，翘高屁股等人插的贱货。  
> 白话Q口D啵：白话（来讲的话）拗口点哦。  
> 宜家你知道了，当时你不如直接闹他老窦文盲：现在你知道了，当时你不如直接骂他老爸文盲。  
> 自己抵死：自己该死。  
> 边个：谁。  
> 呢：这。  
> 佢：他。  
> 掟：扔。  
> 晚黑：晚上。  
> 廿：二十。  
> 撩交哎：找架吵。  
> 纵点八俾：还这么牛逼。  
> 膝头哥：膝盖。  
> 女仔滴嘢：女孩子的东西。  
> M记：麦当劳。  
> 天大八亮，以发杂子情，晚上再千翻：【重庆方言】大早上，你发什么情，晚上再闹腾。


End file.
